


The Most Beautiful Thing A Couple Ever Saw:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Stroking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Getting Together, Kissing, Lingerie, Lingerie Panties, Lingerie Top, Love Confessions, Lust, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Night Rituals, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pajamas Shorts, Passion, Rituals, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Shirtless, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Detective Danielle aka "Danni" Williams couldn't believe that her wish finally came true, She is spending the night with her hunky dream man, As they were doing their rituals of getting ready for bed, Each of them expressed themselves without the other knowing, what that night means to them?, Will both agree?, Stay Tuned, & Find out !!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my new series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Detective Danielle aka "Danni" Williams couldn't believe that her wish finally came true, She is spending the night with her hunky dream man, As they were doing their rituals of getting ready for bed, Each of them expressed themselves without the other knowing, what that night means to them?, Will both agree?, Stay Tuned, &; Find out !!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my new series!!!!*

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams couldn't believe that she was in her boss, best friend, & now lover's bedroom, They were just getting use to the idea of being a couple, But, None of them wants to wait for the next step, So, They decided that it was worth it, & went for it, While, she was clad in her sexiest panties & bra lingerie set, rubbing lotion on her legs, while Steve was using the bathroom, She thought to herself, as she was beginning to get lost in her thoughts.

 

 **"I never thought I would get a prince, I just thought that was in fairy tales, But now, since I have him, I am ** _never_** letting him go"** , she watched him brushed his teeth, & looked at the fantastic pajama shorts, that frames that deliciously shaped ass, & riding low. She thought of impure thoughts, like getting those down & off of him, **"I can't wait to take him apart, piece by piece, & have him screaming my name"**, she thought to herself once more, she managed to compose herself, & posed seductively, as she waits for her man to finish with his routine.

 

 

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett was thinking the same thing, He never thought that he would be happy again, & then Danni walked into his life, & it was just perfect. **"God, I _am_ the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet, I scored the hottest blond of the department, Now, She is mine, I _will_ protect her forever"** , & once he was done with his routine, He entered the bedroom, & took sight of Danni, His lover looks absolutely scrumptious, & her ample cleavage shows off the sexy lingerie, that she is wearing.

 

 **"God, I can't wait to get my hands on that glorious body of hers, I am gonna make sure that she _never_ forgets this night, or any future nights"** , he thought once again, He was quickly thinking of their new future, when Danni broke through his thoughts, "Come on, **_Stud_** , Come & collect your winnings", The Blond Vixen cooed seductively, Steve immediately went to the bed, & he knelt on it, & so did Danni, & they met in the middle, They started to make out, & attack every part of exposed skin, that they can find, Steve tweaked her nipple, He felt her shuddered in response, The Five-O Commander grinned wickedly, & reached inside, & did again, "God, Steve, Please, More, Don't tease me, Baby", she was practically begging him for it, as she was doing that, she was equally wicked, & reached inside of his shorts, & began to stroke his magnificent penis, while they were continuing to make out.

 

"God, I love you so much", The Former Seal said, managing to get that out into the open, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, She wrapped her arms around his neck, once she got her breathing under control, & said with a smile, "I love you too, Super Seal, I always will", They shared some heated kisses, & continued to make out, cause they knew that they have a hot evening planned ahead.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
